Moscow 2010
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: When Bella left for Italy, she left a heart broken Jacob behind. We all knew that. But, what if, when Bella left, he imprinted on the most unlikely person in the world under the least likely of circumstances. Chaos ensues. Jacob POV Jacob/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I started this story a long time ago and now have decided to post it. It was inspired by NBC's show Sibera and so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

I walked along the beach, kicking rocks angrily like it was their fault Bella left. She chose that bloodsucker, that leech after me. I turned, facing the ocean, trying to let the pounding waves calm me, but something in the water caught my eye. It was floating towards the shore with the waves. It wasn't rolling so that eliminated driftwood, and it was too heavy to be flipped by the crashing waves. I took a few steps closer, almost in the water now and took a closer look. It was a person.

I pulled off my shoes and shirt, running into the water. Every wave brought them closer, making it easier for me. I finally reached them, finding out it was a girl. I scooped her into my arms wading back to the beach. I laid her in the sand, and started CPR. I thought I was going to have to do mouth-to-mouth when she started coughing. I rolled her on to her side, letting her vomit up water and acid. When she was done I rolled her on her back. Her eyes met mine and suddenly everything stopped.

I was swimming in a crystal blue ocean. Heat flooded through me despite the wind chill and freezing water I had just come out of. It was a new kind of head-not a burning.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared into her beautiful eyes. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was - my love for Bella, the pain from her leaving, my love for my father, my loyalty to the pack , the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, myself - disconnected from me in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floated into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

My whole center shifted. Suddenly it wasn't the Earth holding me here. It was this girl.

I knew then I would do anything, be anything she needed. A friend, a brother. A protector

And I didn't even know her name.

Her eyes fluttered shut and I was brought back to Earth. Her lips were turning blue and quivering and she was shaking so bad she was almost convulsing.

I picked her up, holding her against my chest and ran to my house.

My dad was gone, making this easier than I expected. I placed her on my bed, stripping her of her wet clothes. I pulled out a pair of my short and a t-shirt and, trying to ignore the various cuts and bruises that littered her skin, put them on her. I pulled my sheets around her, throwing every blanket I could find over her.

I made sure she was completely covered before leaving the room to find the phone. I dialed Sam and Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Jacob. I have something you should see."


	2. Chapter 2

"She was floating in the water."

"Did she say anything?"

"No. She opened her eyes and I…"

"You said she has bruises and cuts on her body?"

"Yeah. Sam, what do I do? How do I know she'll even wake up?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Find out as much as you can when she wakes up, then call me. I want to talk to her."

I sat with her until my dad came home.

"Jacob-"

"Dad, there's something I need to show you." My dad looked at me. I walked back to my room, my dad following in his wheelchair. I had no idea how to tell him so I figured I'd cut the sugarcoating crap and tell him straight. "Dad, this morning I found a girl floating in the ocean and I imprinted on her."

"You imprinted?" He looked from me to the girl and back again.

"Yes, but dad-"

"Has she said anything?"

"No. I know nothing about her. She's been unconscious since I pulled her out." I stared down at her. Her light blonde hair fanned around her head, her face so peaceful. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell.

"We'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

She'd been out for three days. Three days I was left wondering about her.

I was sitting by her when her eyes fluttering open and I was lost in the ocean again. She sat up, scooting as far away from me as possible, muttering in a different language.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Her accent was thick.

"My name is Jacob but everyone calls me Jake."

"Anna."

"Where are you from?"

"Siberia. Where am I now?"

"On an Indian Reservation called La Push in Washington in the United States."

She said something in Russian. "You're one of them. The warm ones."

"Warm ones?"

"Um..." She searched for the right word. "Wolves?"

"Werewolves?" She nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"In our village, we have our own legends. Werewolves, vampires, witches. Most are stores, but the cold ones, skin like ice, red eyes, people gone missing." She stared at me. "Where are the cold ones?"

"There's a family in a town called Forks a few miles away. The Cullens. They left, but they'll be back soon."

"They cannot come here?"

"No. They can't cross our boarders because of a treaty." I studied her.

Her skin was the color of coffee with creamer in it. Her hair was light blonde, almost white and fell in waves down to her waist. Her eyes were crystal blue like the ocean. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and light pink.

"How did you get here?"

She looked at her hands which had long cuts on them, almost like rope burn.

"A boat. We were running. Storm hit. Papa told me to hold the rope. Mamulya screaming. Alexei and Nikolai. Big wave, cold, floating…" She drifted off, a faraway gaze in her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. Her eyes snapped to me, an intense look in them.

"Work for food?"

"No, you don't have to do anything. I can make you a sandwich, get you some water." She looked at me skeptically. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you. And I promise I won't. Ever."

She sat at the table, watching my every move closely. There was an intense look of both distrust and curiosity in her eyes. I put the sandwich and a glass of water in front of her. She looked at it, then looked at me.

"I need to make a phone call. I'll be in that room." I pointed to the living room.

I grabbed the phone, dialing Sam's number.

"Sam, she's awake." I said when he answered.

"Good. Did you get her to talk?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Her name is Anna. She's from Siberia. Her family was on a boat running from something when a storm hit and the boat capsized. Sam, she knows about vampires and werewolves. She knew immediately I was a werewolf."

"I'm coming over."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back into the kitchen to find Anna sitting, stiff as a board, her plate and glass empty.

"I ate all of it."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Do you want more?" She shook her head. I sat at the table across from her. "Can I see your hands?" She looked down at them before hesitantly placing them on the table, sliding them towards me. "It's alright."

I took her left hand, flipping it over to check the cuts. Her skin was soft, but cold even to my touch. The cut was raw and maroon colored, definitely rope burn. Some places were bright red and looked like they had been bleeding. I lightly ran my thumb over the area around the burn. She flinched a little, but didn't make a sound. I looked at her face and she was studying me with those intense eyes, the look of curiosity and distrust evident in them. I looked at her right hand and found the same thing. The salt water probably kept it from getting infected,

"I need to put bandages on your hands." She didn't move. I got up and grabbed the first aid kit. I grabbed some Neosporin too, just to be safe. "This might hurt a little." I said before gingerly rubbing some Neosporin on her burns.

I could see the pain on her face, but she didn't make a sound. I hated the look on her face. I hated causing her pain, but I had to remind myself she'd be in a lot more pain if they got infected. I wrapped her hands with bandages, her eyes never leaving my face. She slid her hands back towards her when I was finished, leaving them on the table. A piece of her hair fell in her face and I reached up, slowly bringing my hand to her face. I could tell she wanted to pull away from me, but she stayed still, letting me tuck the piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair was soft like silk. I saw a thin scar running down her hair line on the side of her head. I was going to ask her about it, but a knock on the door made both of us jump.

I got up, going to the door. It was UPS with a package for my dad.

"UPS." I said to her as I set the box on the kitchen counter. She tilted her head to the side like a puppy and I remembered she might not know what that is. "United Postal Service. They deliver packages." The confused look left her face. "I have someone coming over soon." She stared at me intensely.

She was on the couch studying me when I heard Sam approaching. I met Sam at the door, letting him in. Anna tensed when Sam was walked in the room.

"Anna this is Sam, Sam this is Anna."

She looked him up and down. "You're the alpha."

Sam looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

Sam sat on the opposite side of the couch, Anna watching his every move cautiously.

"Anna," Sam started. She had that same intense look in her eyes again. "You're from Siberia, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your family was running from something, right?"

"Yes."

"What were you running from?"

"Cold ones. They came after us so we left. Sailing to Alaska."

"How many were there?"

"Two. Man and woman."

"What did they look like?"

"Man had blonde hair, woman red."

Sam looked at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since I first found Anna on the beach. I had introduced her to Emily who she immediately latched on to, and she had officially met my dad. The Cullens had come back with Bella who was calling me non-stop, but I was always with Anna when she called.

Anna had loosened up a little, even letting Emily take her shopping in Port Angeles while we had to go on patrol.

I came home one night to find Anna on the couch with my dad who was explaining football to her. She was sitting, knees drawn to her chest, head tilted to the side, a look of interest and concentration on her face.

"Jacob." My dad said. Anna's head snapped in my direction.

Her eyes were bright as she looked at me and at that moment I knew what love really felt like.

My dad went to bed after the game was over and Anna and I stayed up, watching TV. Aroung 12:30 Anna fell asleep, her head tucked under my chin, curled against my side. I could have stayed that way forever, but a howl ripped through the air outside. Sam had told us to expect the vampire at any time, but it had to be now? I gently laid Anna on the couch, pulling a blanket over her. I kissed her cheek then shut off the TV before leaving, running into the woods before changing.

I got home before dawn broke. Anna was dead asleep on the couch. I knelt in front of her, running my fingers through her silky blonde hair. I cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into my hand. I kissed her forehead, tucking the blanket up to her chin before going to my room. Anna was the only thing on my mind as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the garage when Anna found me.

"Hey." I said finishing my work on one bike.

"You ride?" She tilted her head to the side like she always did when she asked a question.

"Yeah."

"Can we go?" That question shocked me.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Yes." She grinned at me and I had to agree.

"Here." I handed her the helmet and walked the bike to the main road.

I put the helmet on her, adjusting it to fit her. I climbed on, Anna climbing on behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sped around La Push, finally pulling over on a scenic look out, looking over the ocean. I shut out the bike looking over the gray Pacific Ocean.

"Beautiful, huh."

"Yes." Her voice was distant. "Very beautiful."

We stayed there for a few minutes, just staring at the ocean before heading back home. Anna and I walked back to the house from the main road. I stopped dead when I saw the familiar dark haired girl by the front door.

"Where have you been?" She asked when I got closer.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I've been busy."

I looked at Anna who was staring at Bella intensely. "Bella, this is Anna. Anna, Bella's a friend of mine."

"You sent Embry to check on me?"

"Sam sent Embry."

"Why?"

"Anna can I talk to Bella alone?"

Anna finally looked at me, the intense look softening. "Yes."

She walked up to the door, not looking back at us. I began walking the bike back to the garage.

"Whose she?" Bella asked, following me.

"Anna. She's from Siberia. I found her washing up on the shore and I…imprinted on her."

"Imprinted? Do I even want to know what that is?"

I parked the bike leaning against it. "Imprinting is like, when you see her, everything changes. It's not gravity that holds you anymore, it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her. Nothing else matters."

"And you imprinted. On her." The disappointment was clear on her face.

"Yes."

"So you're not Jake anymore."

"I still am, just a little different. But you're still you."

"Until graduation."

I couldn't believe it. "Graduation?'

"You knew this would happen."

"Not before you've…you've even lived!"

"I decided this, not him."

"Bella, they're not even alive. Better you really dead than one of them."

"I can't believe you said that. Edward was right. I shouldn't have come." She left the garage.

I wanted to throw the wrench in my hand, but my thoughts drifted back to Anna and my anger diminished. Bella had made her decision and I made mine. She wasn't my problem anymore. No, my problem was decoding the blonde girl in my house.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 10:00 in the morning when the call came. Anna was in the shower and my dad had gone shopping.

"Jacob, its Sam. Carlisle called. Apparently some tourist found a guy on the beach here and took him to Forks. He thinks it could be Anna's father. He doesn't speak much English and keeps muttering in a different language. Apparently he caused a pretty big scene when he saw Carlisle."

"Okay. She's in the shower now. I'll tell her."

"Jake, do it cautiously. She'll know immediately that Carlisle's a vampire. You don't want to cause a scene."

"I know." I hung up debating how I was going to tell her.

"Jacob?" I heard her musical voice.

"Anna, come here." I led her to the couch and sat down next to her. "I just got off the phone with Sam. And your father is in the hospital in Forks." Her stare was blank. I expected her to look relieved or even excited, but her face stayed blank. "One of the doctors at the hospital is a vampire." Immediately she recoiled. "But he's a good vampire. He's not like the ones you were running from, his family can help us. One of them can read minds and Sam wants him to see the vampires you were running from just to figure out if we've come across them." I could see the confliction on her face. "They're not going to hurt you. I promise. And if they try, I'll be there to protect you." She looked into my eyes and the scared look in them broke my heart.

Anna held my hand as we entered the hospital. She was shaking slightly.

"Jacob." Carlisle greeted me. Anna hid slightly behind me. "This must be Anna."

"She's a little wary right now."

"It's alright. This way." He led us to a room where a blonde man was laying in the bed. "Jacob can I speak to you?" Anna walked in to the room and I stood in the doorway with the doctor. "Jacob, he has serious internal bleeding. I'm surprised he's lived this long."

I stared at the pair, Anna standing a couple feet from the bed, stiff as a board, the blonde man speaking sternly in Russian.

"I'll leave that to you." Carlisle gave me a reassuring look before leaving.

The blonde man looked at me when I entered. He looked back to Anna before saying something harshly in Russian, or at least I think it has harshly. Everything in Russian sounds harsh and angry. Anna spat something back at him before turning to me. She had tears in her eyes, accompanied by a look of pure hatred.

"We leave now, oboroten'." She didn't even turn back when we walked out the door.

There was a tense silence when we got back to my house.

"Anna, what happened?" I asked her.

"He should have died thinking I was dead. Mistake in going." She turned sharply and went to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna had stayed quiet all day, the angry look still on her face. Every part of me wanted to figure out what had happened, but I could tell she wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

Internally I was conflicted. So many ideas were floating around in my head, I felt almost bad about it. My mind wanted to blame her father for the bruises and cuts but it could have just been from the accident, right? My mind flashed back to the scar on her head. It had looked older, like it had been there for a while.

"_Dude, focus." _Quil's voice in my mind brought me back to reality.

"_You've been thinking about her non-stop since you imprinted." _ Paul said.

"_Isn't that what happens when you imprint?" _Quil asked.

"_Well, this is different." _ I said.

"_If you want my advice, just ask her about it. We're off patrol anyways, so why don't you go now?" _

I ran back to the edge of the woods by the house. Anna was outside on the porch, staring at her hands. I shifted and put my shorts back on before approaching her.

She was tracing a crescent shaped scar on the back of her left hand. There were tears in her eyes when she looked at me, shadowed by so much anger and pain my chest hurt.

"Anna, what-"

"He was an evil man. He would hit my mother, my brothers and me. He did terrible things."

I took her hand, lightly tracing the crescent scar with my thumb. I brought her hand to my face, kissing the cool skin. I was half expecting her to pull away, but she stayed still. I pushed her hair back away from her face, tracing the scar on her head lightly before kissing that too.

Her hand slowly came to rest on my cheek, her thumb making slow circles on my skin. Her blue eyes bore into my brown ones and I suddenly felt like I could see everything. I mean, my vision was good due to the whole wolf-thing, but this, this was different. I could see everything. It was like looking at the world in HD. Every blade of grass, every bead of water on the grass, the reflection off the bead of water was visible to me. The dark and dull world suddenly came to life in that moment.


End file.
